Skis are heavy and burdensome to control when not in use. Their long length makes them awkward to manipulate. Plus two (2) poles are normally involved. The distance walked can be quite significant as one is rarely able to find parking close to the chair lift. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that can easily allow a skier to transport skis, boots and poles from the car to the base area.